Sora
}} | english = }} is a monk that appears in the first filler arc of Shippūden. Background During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha, some of the fox's chakra slipped out and was scattered around the village. Sora's father, Kazuma, collected the chakra and sealed it into Sora's body. As Sora grew up in the Fire Temple, he looked up to his father, believing him to have been killed. One day he went berserk and destroyed the temple, a place otherwise believed to be an indestructible fortress. Afterwards, he was loathed by some of the monks of the temple, and soon began receiving the same ostracizing treatment that Naruto experienced while young. Personality He wanted to become part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He hates himself because of his powers and gets angry when people stare at him. When he first met Naruto, they hated each other but eventually became friends. Sora does not like getting help from people, especially ninja. Part II Fire Temple arc Naruto finds Sora sparring with other monks and notices that Sora is despised, so tries to befriend him. Sora, Naruto, and the rest of Team Yamato are soon sent to investigate a number of grave robbings of former members of the Twelve Guradian Ninja. Not interested in helping the team, Sora goes off alone and finds the enemy leader, Furido. When he discovers that he is their target, he questions Furido about this, but starts to grow angry when he receives no reply. Furido taunts Sora until Sora unleashes his true powers, before informing him that he is planning to use the corpses to save the Land of Fire. After an explosion Sora wakes up only to find out that Furido had vanished, only leaving him a clue that he knows his father and that Sora resembles him. Sora is assigned to go to Konoha with Team Yamato to replace an injured Sai. Naruto tries to show Sora around Konoha but Sora goes his own way, insulting those he comes across. He later meets Asuma, a man who knew his father and who offers to help him and Naruto with wind training. Though he proves skilled with the Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives, he learns that Asuma is the one who killed his father, something that causes him great distress. Later on Sora tries to look for Asuma and follows him to Danzo's interrogation. There he found out that Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane dislike Sora and don't welcome him in the village and plan to kill him. Before Tsunade can make her decision on what to do with Sora, he is caught by ANBU members. Enraged that he is hated even in Konoha, Sora attacks Asuma, his arm once again assuming a demonic form. Sora flees and seeks out Furido, who tells him that the only way to avenge his father is to kill Tsunade. When he fails during the initial attempt he returns to Furido, who reveals himself as Kazuma and uses the Five Elements Unseal to release all of the demon fox's power sealed within Sora. Before Sora can do any serious damage he is confronted by Naruto, who absorbs all of the fox's chakra stored within him. After recovering in hospital Sora bids farewell to Naruto and Team Yamato asks them to tell Asuma he apologizes for his actions before he leaves to travel the world. Abilities Sora is a wind-natured chakra user like Naruto. He is able to manipulate wind to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and pushing away objects or create chakra infused wind blades capable of cutting through most material. The pinnacle of his wind-manipulation is to create a powerful claw composed of chakra-infused wind that he controls as an extension of his own arm. He wields a tri-bladed death claw that he learns to infuse with chakra for a longer range of attack, which was refined further after training from Asuma. Asuma gives him a new blade made of chakra-enhancing metal after his old one is destroyed in a fight with Furido. With a style of taijutsu known only to the monks of the Fire Temple, Sora is also a very proficient close-range fighter, as shown from his ability to defeat several of Naruto's shadow clones. Also, like Naruto, he has shown to have high levels of stamina and chakra. Taking advantage of this, Sora's father, Kazuma, spliced his cellular make-up with excess chakra of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to create a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. Sora is capable, though unwilling it seems, to transform into a miniature demon fox much like Naruto, but is weaker than Naruto in comparison. In this form, he has all the power and resistance to injure and attack to the likes of an unsealed demon fox. After the battle with Naruto, all of Sora's demon chakra was expelled from his body, effectively taking away his ability to transform. The expelled chakra sought Naruto out as a host and thus, the rest of the demon fox's chakra now rests in Naruto. Trivia * Sora's name means "sky" in Japanese. * Sora was usually seen with white sleeves for his uniform but in some scenes they were black. * Sora's character seemed to be designed as a further example of wind chakra. he:סורה